1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control method, a communication system, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a surround system in which audio data is wirelessly transmitted from an audio source device to a plurality of active speakers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-127712).